1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data management within organizations is an ever increasing concern, especially with the rise of the Internet information age. The heart of this data management function is sometimes known as a data center. Over the last decade, data centers have evolved into the strategic focus of Information Technology (IT) efforts to protect, optimize, and grow the organization.